1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery management apparatus and an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Environmental destruction and scarcity of natural resources are considered to be severe problems which increase the importance of a system capable of storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy. In addition, interest in new renewable energy sources which do not pollute while generating energy is also increasing. It is important to efficiently manage a battery in energy generation systems, energy storing battery systems, and energy storage systems for pre-existing systems. The efficient management of a battery may result in an increase in the life span of the battery and improved stability in the supply of electric power.